poem_playersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayleigh
Hayleigh Shocinea (Also known as Hayleigh or Hay) is the quintagonist, or fifth antagonist, of Poem Players. The basic information of Hayleigh comes from her official reference sheethttp://fav.me/db59keq Hayleigh's official reference sheet. . Physical Appearance Her hair is the most complicated, being as it looks like 3 sets of 'bangs' together, with two at one side and another at the right. She also has a long ponytail held together with a red hair tie. Her hair color is a light shade of black, while her eyes are a few shades higher, almost to a dark gray color. She wears a puffy orange jacket with a darker orange collar and a white t-shirt underneath that reads 'Queens born in '99,' which is easily a reference to her birth year. She has dark pale blue sweatpants and a darker shade of boots. Personality Hayleigh is shown to be part of comedic relief in the group, as she always has something funny to say, even after serious moments occur. For this reason, most of the main cast turns to her for a joke, or just to say something stupid, rather than looking to Amanda and Emma. She has a very short attention span, considering she's so young, and is normally seen looking around at other things rather than paying attention to what's actually important that's happening. Allies * Emma * Mary * Lexi * Amanda * Most people * Fairy magic elemental masters * Love elemental masters Enemies * Anybody that judges her * People who hurt others for no reason at all Appearances It has been proven that Hayleigh will appear in the first episode of the series along with Emma. Emma will save her from something, it is not unknown what or how this will happen. Trivia * Hayleigh's color scheme doesn't actually depict her element. She is the elemental master of Fairy magic, but her colors reference her to be either a fire or darkness elemental. * Her hoodie is possibly a reference to Kenny McCormick from South Park, as Kelsey has stated it is possible that Hayleigh will die or get hurt the most in the serieshttps://twitter.com/PopitLockitProd/status/851247184733503488 Kelsey confirms Hayleigh's reocurring deaths and/or injuries.. * Hayleigh was originally going to have the darkness element, but Kelsey changed it to Fairy since she used to be a girly girl and loved virtually anything that was pink or purplehttps://twitter.com/PopitLockitProd/status/851247633503051776 Kelsey states Hayleigh is a girly girl, and her element was originally darkness.. * It may be speculated that Hayleigh was going to be the master of lighting, judging by the fact the start of her last name seems to resemble the word 'shock.' * It has been confirmed by both Kelsey and her friend Kaiya that Hayleigh will be voice acted by Kaiyahttps://twitter.com/NinjaCrewKaiya/status/851122735656861696 Kaiya states that she is Hayleigh's voice actor.. For this reason, it may be possible Hayleigh is of Italian origin, as Kaiya is Italian. * Hayleigh is 18 years old, which is the same age as Kelsey currently. This was made intentional because of Hayleigh being the youngest character, and the cast having been born in the 1990-2000 range. Hayleigh and Emma will both have the same birthday episode because of them being created on the same day, which is their birthdate. * Originally, Hayleigh was going to be a blondehttps://twitter.com/PopitLockitProd/status/851529494510923777 Kelsey confirms that Hayleigh was originally meant to be the blonde of the group, but the role was changed.. References